


福尔唐府的往事

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 亲情文，童年奥尔什方的生活琐事。有Spanking轻微训诫情节。
Relationships: Edmont de Fortemps & Haurchefant Greystone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	福尔唐府的往事

1  
华丽温馨的卧室里，两个精灵族男孩，并肩坐在宽大柔软的沙发上。寒冬时分，整齐的街道上两旁的积雪，堆了几日都未曾消融，但室内的壁炉却烧得足够温暖。  
“疼，疼……”八岁的埃马内兰·德·福尔唐一头冲进奥尔什方的房间里，委屈抽噎着，原来很漂亮的一双蓝色的眼睛有点红，腮边挂着委屈的泪滴。“父亲是坏蛋，他打我，我讨厌他！”小男孩用稚嫩的声音大声嚷着。  
埃马内兰甩着手，示意他被打了手心。他撅着嘴，对大了他两岁的异母哥哥奥尔什方生气地抱怨着。

埃马内兰的两只手的手心，刚刚被他的父亲用一柄木尺，各敲打了三下。  
福尔唐家的孩子们，在年底的星芒节时，会有五个星期的长假，毕竟那是伊修加德这个千年古国最热闹的节日之一。教孩子们文学的家庭教师莫尔先生走时留了作业，埃马内兰的功课，是每周写一篇一百个单词的作文，这对埃马内兰来说并不多。可这位小少爷，疯玩了一整个冬天，脑子里只剩下雪人和星芒节的礼物，一个字母也没写。假期结束，莫尔先生问起，埃马内兰硬着头皮，说作文被母亲养的小白狮子狗咬坏了。莫尔先生被这幼稚拙劣得理由弄得哭笑不得，便跟孩子们的父亲福尔唐伯爵说了。最后，埃马内兰的手心就遭了殃。  
敢撒着娇说父亲是坏蛋，大概是只有埃马内兰这样深受呵护宠爱的孩子才有的特权吧。他可没有这个资格。十岁的奥尔什方想着，隐隐约约有些羡慕，又有些失落。他和他的异母兄弟们终究是不同的。

福尔唐家族，是山岳之都伊修加德最古老最尊贵的开国四大家族之一。这一代的家主埃德蒙·德·福尔唐伯爵，是一位相当出色的人物。他是英勇无畏的骑士，是开明理性的政治家，是公正无私的家主，是倾力保护平民的贵族，从来都备受尊敬爱戴。  
但是这位几乎完美的伯爵，一生中也曾有过唯一一个污点。伯爵曾经背叛过他的妻子，爱上了一个出身贫穷卑微的平民女子，还留下了一个私生子。  
奥尔什方第一次见到他的生父时，已经七岁多了。  
伯爵夫人恨丈夫从外面带回来的野孩子，坚决反对一个野种去继承高贵的福尔唐的姓氏——这样，这个野孩子就被永远排除在福尔唐的继承人序列之外，就无法和她的两个亲生儿子争夺利益。为了把奥尔什方留在身边，伯爵怀着深深歉疚，对他亏欠了的夫人，做出了让步。  
私生子的全名叫奥尔什方·灰石。灰石，路边的最不值钱的石头，是这个国家里出身不正的私生子们的才有的、天然带着耻辱意味的姓氏。

虽然留在了福尔唐家，奥尔什方却和父亲相处困难。  
伯爵公务繁多，甚至常常率领着骑兵队巡视战斗在外，少则十几天、多则一两月不归，陪伴孩子们的时间本来便不多。奥尔什方和父亲见了面，也很少有话说，无非是报告功课的进展，然后听着父亲对他课业的指点，再去遵照执行就好。有时父亲会问起他生活中可有难处，奥尔什方只是默默摇头，反正现在锦衣玉食，物质上什么都不缺。  
有时候奥尔什方伏在窗台上看向庭院，或者隐身在走廊的拐角处时，能看到他的异母长兄、父亲的长子阿图瓦雷尔，会神采飞扬地跟父亲谈论着什么，那时父亲会带着赞许和欣赏的微笑，跟长子说上许久的话；或者看到幼弟埃马内兰，一阵风般跑过去，扑进父亲怀中撒娇。  
这些他都没有。但也不应该有。  
他只是个私生子，能不被抛弃在外，便该心存感激，没有资格奢求过多。

奥尔什方瞧了瞧弟弟的手心，几乎看不出什么痕迹，或许只是比平常略红一点，他认为那尺子其实根本不重，他练武时受过的伤，每次都比这个严重多了。但作为哥哥，奥尔什方觉得有责任安慰哄劝哭闹的弟弟：“我给你揉一揉，就会好了。”  
被哥哥揉着手心，埃马内兰不那么疼了，就渐渐地停止了抽噎，“父亲也会用尺子打你吗？”他突然眨着眼睛问。  
“我没挨过打。”  
“什么？怎么可能？你真的没挨过打？”埃马内兰惊讶地大声叫了起来。八岁的小少爷有限的记忆中，因为没少顽皮惹祸，隔三四个月就得挨一回打。手心挨过尺子，屁股上也挨过巴掌甚至板子。  
“真的没有。”奥尔什方耸肩，“我又不像你这么淘气。”  
“可是连阿图瓦雷尔都挨过打！你难道比他还厉害？”  
“阿图瓦雷尔？”这次轮到奥尔什方惊讶了。  
福尔唐家只有三个男孩。长子阿图瓦雷尔·德·福尔唐，今年也只有十二岁。作为长子，生下来就注定要继承福尔唐家的一切：爵位、财产、荣耀、以及沉重的责任。阿图瓦雷尔不喜欢奥尔什方，他总是以冰冷的态度，对待这个本不该存在的异母弟弟。奥尔什方也害怕这位长兄，阿图瓦雷尔眼中的冷漠，总是会提醒他出身的原罪。  
但奥尔什方知道，阿图瓦雷尔任何一方面都堪称出类拔萃，是当之无愧的伯爵府的继承人。他有时会自卑地悄悄遥望兄长的背影，又想拼命追逐他。可是，即使他的剑法可以练得像兄长一样好，他念书的本领也远远不如。何况，兄长永远是仪态高贵的，而他只是个粗野的小子，每天只会拼命练剑，练到满脸满身泥土灰尘，让照料他的女仆嗔怪地责问少爷你又去哪里撒野打滚。  
“阿图瓦雷尔为什么会挨打？他才不可能呢。”  
“怎么不可能！是他自己说的！”埃马内兰说。他可不知道为什么。反正，有一次他找大哥哭闹不休，抱怨父亲打了他。阿图瓦雷尔却十分不屑地说，自己挨过的打，比弟弟的要重多了，可从来没像他这样娇气地哭喊过。埃马内兰没从大哥那里得到过安慰，却牢牢记住了优秀如大哥也会挨打的事实。  
“凭什么父亲不打你，不公平！”埃马内兰大声嚷着，顿时觉得愤愤不平。

奥尔什方想，他的确知道为什么。  
这个高贵华美却冷漠的地方，不是他的家。他只是寄人篱下的孩子，于是只能逼着自己快点长大，不能像埃马内兰一样肆意顽劣。  
但他明明也犯过很多错的。有一次莫尔先生要他背的几首哈罗妮女神赞美诗，他没有背过。但父亲知道后，并没责打他，只是留他抄写了两遍那几首诗并要他背过，等他能够背出来后，就让他走了。还有一次，他因为夜里看书睡得晚了，以至于次日在克拉博先生的数学课上睡着，被老师叫醒时，还手忙脚乱地把墨水瓶打翻在昂贵的地毯上，连仆人都埋怨说少爷你这次可惹了麻烦。他悬着心向父亲承认错误，父亲只是皱了皱眉毛，让他以后早睡，再无半句别的。  
他不会挨打，显然只有一个原因：他并不是父亲的真正的儿子。高高在上的家主，关注他两个真正的儿子便已足够，并不需要为一个私生子花多少心思。  
父亲会严格地教导长兄和小弟，是因为他爱他们。而自己却没资格去拥有这份严厉的爱。  
“这是你们的幸福。其实……我很羡慕你们。”奥尔什方低着头，声音很小。  
“什么？羡慕？”  
见奥尔什方默默地点了点头，埃马内兰大叫：“你疯了吧！哪有人会羡慕这种事的！”他简直要跳起来了，明明是他羡慕奥尔什方还来不及呢，“你……你简直是在炫耀！”

2  
卧室虚掩的厚重木门，被无声地推开。他们的父亲埃德蒙·德·福尔唐伯爵眉头微蹙，站在门口。  
“怎么了，埃马内兰？走廊里都能听到你的喊声。”埃德蒙无奈地看着小儿子。  
埃马内兰刚想开口，突然想起他之前在生父亲的气，于是扁了扁嘴，偏着脑袋不理父亲的问话。奥尔什方却立刻站了起来，垂手站好，微微低头。  
伯爵心中五味杂陈。两个都是他的骨肉，一个在肆无忌惮撒娇耍赖，而另一个，在自己面前，永远恭敬得疏远又陌生。  
他走进房中，示意奥尔什方坐回沙发中，自己也坐在两个孩子中间。  
“埃马内兰，你也别太贪玩了。假期的时候，问你功课做没做，你还总是说做了。偷懒还撒谎。打你几下，也不太冤吧？”埃德蒙揉了揉幼子乌黑的头发，话语虽然不乏怪责，目光却很温和。  
被揉了脑袋，埃马内兰立刻觉得原谅父亲了，决定重新跟父亲说话：“可是奥尔什方从不会挨打！父亲，您不公平！偏心！”  
埃德蒙于是看向坐在另一边的奥尔什方。奥尔什方一直把双手放在膝盖上，脊背挺得笔直，规规矩矩、端端正正地坐着。他已经悄悄地挪了位置，小心地和父亲隔开了一段距离，低垂着脑袋，浅蓝色的发丝柔软地垂在额前。听到埃马内兰在谈论自己，他一阵紧张，白净清瘦的脸颊不自然地泛了红，仍是一言不发。  
“奥尔什方并不像你这么顽劣，他一直很懂事。”福尔唐伯爵看了一眼低垂头颈坐着的那个，对撒娇撒赖的这个说。  
“可是……可是奥尔什方说，他羡慕我。他也想挨打！”埃马内兰不甘心，为什么奥尔什方可以避免惩罚，他非把奥尔什方拖下水不可。  
奥尔什方的脸顿时涨得通红，连精灵族的尖尖的长耳朵也染了红霞，他懊恼极了，真不该把心思透露给这个口无遮拦的弟弟知道。他慌张地站起来，语无伦次地着急解释：“伯爵大人……我……我不是这个意思……我……”  
这可让他怎么解释？谁会相信，有人想要挨打？而那渴求严厉的关爱的别扭的心情，又怎么说得出口？  
“他就是！父亲，揍他！凭什么只有他可以不挨打！”  
“我……”

埃德蒙默然出神。  
奥尔什方仍然叫自己伯爵大人。从来不肯叫自己父亲，从来都拒绝和自己亲近。  
两年多前，埃德蒙才第一次见到这个孩子。  
那时奥尔什方穿着打了补丁的灰布旧衣，膝盖上有个破洞还没补起，身子干干瘦瘦，蜡黄的小脸上有块煤灰还没擦干净。总管温言哄他，让他叫声父亲，奥尔什方却闷闷地耷拉着脑袋站着，怎么也不肯开口。埃德蒙心酸，想去拥抱这个遗落在外的骨肉，奥尔什方却倒退几步，缩在墙角里，后背紧紧贴着冰冷的墙壁，惊疑不定地逃开了父亲的目光，像是受了惊吓的幼兽。  
埃德蒙也不着急，想着等儿子和自己熟了，自然会叫自己父亲。他耐心地等着，一直等了两年多，奥尔什方始终叫他伯爵大人，生硬、别扭、疏远。这个孩子在他面前屏声敛气、一板一眼，比他手下统御的骑士们面见家主时，还要规矩三分、冷淡三分。  
伯爵遗憾又自责。  
亏欠他太多，也确实不配被他叫一声父亲。  
之前的很多年，他甚至全然不知自己年轻时的纵情竟然留下了骨肉。这孩子的人生前几年，他完完全全地错过了。哪有这么不尽职、不负责的父亲？  
后来，埃德蒙毫不犹豫地把没了母亲的私生子接进府中，一心把最优渥的生活都给他。福尔唐家是伊修加德最煊赫的家族之一，福尔唐家的孩子，没有理由不是吃得最好、住得最好的。他们也会有最好的老师，接受最好的教育。  
可是奥尔什方并不快乐。  
他的夫人厌憎他的私生子，尽一切地可能，将这个孽种排除在视野中，她不许他一同在餐厅用餐，不许他一起去剧院看戏，不许他一同参加节日庆典，不许他出席伯爵府举办的宴会。福尔唐家的明面上，永远只有伯爵夫妇和他们的两个儿子。  
不近人情，却没人挑得出错。这是伊修加德贵族圈子中，不成文的规矩。  
奥尔什方没有异言，他沉默顺从地接受了一切安排。在这个家族的其他人聚在一起谈笑时，奥尔什方常常一个人握着木剑，不知疲倦地用力挥舞着，一直练到月亮爬上树梢；或者钻进陆行鸟的鸟棚，不顾糟糕的味道和仆人的劝阻，把基萨尔野菜和其他蔬果撒进食槽，看着鸟儿们欢畅啄食，然后抚摸着柔软光亮的鸟羽，跟鸟儿们说上很久的话。  
做父亲的把一切都看在眼里，却无力改变孩子的艰难处境，即使他私下里想方设法地给奥尔什方补偿。  
埃德蒙深深厌恶着轻率又懦弱的自己。有些错误一旦铸成，就一辈子也无法挽回、无法偿还。  
弥补了私生子，却深深伤害了夫人。想要安抚夫人，却再次伤害无辜的孩子。不论他怎样做，都会有人因他的过错被伤得鲜血淋漓。  
或许奥尔什方心中是恨他的，恨他抛弃了他们母子那么多年，恨他让他一直委屈地生活着。那孩子执意不肯叫他父亲，就不叫吧，他也的确不配做那孩子的父亲。

埃德蒙凝视着他的儿子。奥尔什方现在的样子，真是窘迫狼狈极了：清秀的脸颊涨红，鼻子皱着，不停地揉搓着外套的衣角，把光滑平整衣料弄得皱巴巴的，死死地盯着自己的鞋尖。  
埃德蒙心里微微心疼，他抬起手，安慰地拍了拍私生子的肩膀，沉稳有力的手，把他按坐回沙发里。  
“埃马内兰，我们之前说过的，你需要在五天内补完你的作文，还记得吗？每天只写一百个单词，我知道你能够写完。”父亲体贴地转移了话题，不让小儿子纠缠那个令哥哥手足无措的问题。  
“……知道了。”埃马内兰没精打采地敷衍着。功课让他一点兴趣都没有。  
“五天后，把你的作文交给莫尔先生。如果再交不上，你要挨十下板子。”伯爵板着脸说。  
“不要！我写，我写！”

3  
“你看看，这几篇文章，像是谁写的？”  
五天后的下午，埃德蒙食指轻叩桌案，无奈地眉头微蹙。他把埃马内兰的功课，给福尔唐府的总管菲尔米安看。  
“字迹是埃马内兰少爷的。但措辞和行文，很像奥尔什方少爷。”总管看完，微笑着放下几张纸。三位少爷从小写的文章，主人给他看过不少，总管清楚孩子们的风格。  
“是的，他们的文学课的老师也这样说。”埃德蒙颔首，又好气又好笑，“一定是奥尔什方替埃马内兰写了功课，为了字迹不露破绽，埃马内兰自己又抄的。”  
小孩子们自以为得计的投机取巧的小花招，却总是很容易一眼被大人们看穿。  
“胡闹得过分了。两个都该好好挨顿板子。”埃德蒙摇头。  
埃马内兰一贯顽劣，也就罢了。可是一直很懂事奥尔什方这次也不像话，竟也帮着弟弟糊弄功课。  
奥尔什方也参与了啊，伯爵想到这里，心软了下来。  
膝下三个孩子，都是他心爱的儿子。做父亲的舐犊之情没有厚薄，内心深处，对三个孩子的心情，却有微妙的不同。对才华横溢的长子，他欣赏有加；对惫懒撒娇的幼子，他无奈纵容；而对私生子奥尔什方，却总是最愧疚心疼。  
奥尔什方始终是孤独的，唯一能依赖的亲人，只剩自己了，哪怕他跟自己从来都不亲近。伯爵不愿让自己的严厉，再毁了这本就稀薄的温暖。  
“我一次都没打过奥尔什方。”伯爵说。  
“是的。”总管回应。  
“可埃马内兰说过，奥尔什方羡慕他们兄弟会挨打。”伯爵想起来那天的对话，感到困惑。  
总管旁观者清，他熟知那位少爷的性情，思索了片刻便得出答案：“我猜，奥尔什方少爷只是想要公平，和另两位少爷一样，不被区别对待。”  
“但我只想……只想在其他方面，稍稍补偿他。更何况，若是罚他太严，只怕把他推得更远……”埃德蒙用力按着眉心，深深苦恼。  
“并不是这样。在奥尔什方少爷的角度来看，他很可能会以为，是您不想管他，不肯为他用心思，他会很伤心的。”  
总管默想着这对父子常年的疏离，忍不住斗胆劝说：“请您恕我逾越，老爷。我看得清楚，奥尔什方少爷一直很敬慕您，您心里也一直很疼爱他。只是，您得让他知道啊。”  
这些话原本不该由仆从所说，但多年相识，总管与这位家主早就如同良友，对话早无避忌。他的家主过于严肃了，在孩子们面前，总是不太擅长流露感情。  
埃德蒙默默点头，用力捏了捏眉心，沉思着。  
“你说得对，我的朋友。”

很快，兄弟两人被叫进了伯爵的书房。小花招被揭穿了，面对着沉着脸问话的父亲，埃马内兰缩着脖子，吓得几乎要哭了出来。  
奥尔什方老老实实认错，经过和埃德蒙猜的相差不远。  
“我看到埃马内兰做功课太辛苦，所以帮他写了两篇，让他用自己的笔迹抄了一遍。还有三篇，是我以前的日记，觉得能用到，也让他抄了。一切都是我的错，不怪他。”奥尔什方低声说。  
埃德蒙面色严肃，心里却暗暗好笑。奥尔什方把埃马内兰的“罪过”，轻描淡写一笔带过。但知子莫若父，想想也知道这种事的主要策划者是哪个。  
埃马内兰感激地悄悄捏了捏哥哥的手指，心想以后不管什么有玩具，他全部都会同奥尔什方分享，一时却忘了，奥尔什方已经不太稀罕那些珍奇玩具了。  
“那么，埃马内兰。之前对你说过，如果没有写完作文，就要挨十下板子，对吗？”伯爵说。  
“不要……不要！”埃马内兰变了脸色，闪到奥尔什方身后，抓着哥哥的衣袖不肯出来，“我现在回去写！一定自己写！求您，不要！”  
“没有通融的余地。以及，你的表现很不诚实，这比不做功课更不应该。二十下。”埃德蒙严肃答道。  
他并不会因为孩子们功课上表现不好而惩罚他们。但他十分不希望孩子们变得不诚实、耍小聪明、投机取巧、或者出现其他品行上的缺陷。  
埃德蒙的目光又落在年纪稍长的孩子的脸上：“奥尔什方，你不应该助长埃马内兰不诚实的行为，这并不是真的对他有益。你比他大两岁，我本来以为，你能更理智更清醒一点的。”  
奥尔什方听见父亲的责备，双颊顿时滚烫。他一定让父亲十分失望了。他不安地听着父亲对他的判决：“所以，你也会得到二十下板子。”  
“我很抱歉，请您惩罚。”奥尔什方深深低头，不敢看父亲的眼睛。那几句责备的话，几乎像是鞭子一样生生抽在身上。  
他宁可挨顿狠打，只要父亲别再生自己的气。  
他的异母兄弟们，天生就拥有父母宠爱。而他无从奢求，只能拼命练剑，以赢得父亲关注的目光。父亲的对他的剑术的几句称赞褒奖，总是可以让他开心一整天。当没有像异母兄弟一样被责打时，他忍不住偷偷地去渴望严厉的关爱。可是挨打的同时还要承受父亲的责备以及失望，他又难过极了。

埃马内兰眼见惩罚再也逃不掉了，连从来不挨打的奥尔什方都要受罚，他吓坏了，“哇”地一声大哭出来，拼命地求饶：“父亲，我真的知道错了，您别打。以后不敢了……真的再也不敢了！别打……求您！”  
奥尔什方回头看着小弟，他没想到埃马内兰这么怕挨打，哭得凄惨极了，眼泪鼻涕瞬间满脸。  
“奥尔什方，求你救救我……好不好！”  
我是哥哥，我得护着他，奥尔什方想。  
他很喜欢埃马内兰。这个弟弟，从没有因为他的身份而瞧不起他或者排斥他。天真的小少爷，单纯很高兴多了一个兄弟，也多了一个玩伴。  
“能不能，只惩罚我一个人？请您别打埃马内兰。”奥尔什方还没想明白自己哪里来的胆子，求情的话已经溜出了嘴边。他挺直身子，把藏在他背后的幼弟遮得更严。埃马内兰的哭声，稍小了一些。  
“不行。你们两个人都犯了错。他必须接受他的惩罚。”  
听着弟弟又大起来的哭声，奥尔什方一阵着慌。  
“我……可以替他受罚吗？”  
“你？”  
“是的。”  
“为什么？”  
奥尔什方硬着头皮：“作文是我写的，再抄一遍的主意也是我出的。所以……我也得替他接受惩罚。”  
男孩几乎可以听见自己的心脏怦怦跳动的声音，他从来没在深深敬畏的严父面前这样大胆过，父亲的吩咐，他从来都凛遵无误，嘴上心中，何时有过半点质疑半点违抗。  
埃德蒙眉头紧锁，想斥责儿子胡闹。可是看见埃马内兰探出的脑袋，一张泪水纵横的小脸上，写满了紧张害怕，泪水汪汪的大眼睛，却又极力恳求着父亲可以留情免责。  
埃德蒙凝视着两个儿子，沉思片刻，说：“埃马内兰，你自己决定。你自己接受惩罚，或者让奥尔什方替你。”  
“我……”埃马内兰意外地得到了决定的权力。他用力擦着眼睛，小声嗫嚅，他真的很害怕皮肉受苦，可是让他直接说要哥哥替自己挨打，又觉得良心极度不安。  
奥尔什方胸脯一挺，仗义地拍拍埃马内兰的肩膀：“没关系，我可以替你挨打。我根本不怕疼。何况，我比你大，可以保护你的。”  
挨打会很疼，他当然知道。可奥尔什方平常练武，受伤是常有的。他被老师的木剑击伤过，甚至还从奔跑的陆行鸟上摔下来过。膝盖上或者胳膊上，经常不是块块青紫，就是鲜血淋漓，他都可以一声不响地忍下来。他是要成为一个优秀骑士的人，才不会惧怕疼痛呢。  
埃马内兰内心交战半天，最终对挨打的恐惧占了上风，那可是二十下板子！他以前最多挨过十下，都疼得要命。于是小少爷拽着哥哥的袖子小声恳求：“那……你真的可以帮我？我可以……可以把这个月所有的零花钱都给你！”  
“不要你的钱。”奥尔什方半点都不缺钱，每月的零花钱他从来都用不了。何况，他可不想显得被收买一样。男孩鼓起勇气，直视着父亲严肃的眼睛，恳求着：“伯爵大人，请您只惩罚我一个人。”  
“你真的想好了吗？你受到的责打，将会很重。”伯爵问。  
“是的，我想好了。”  
埃德蒙的目光，在两个儿子脸上游移了一阵，叹了一口气，终于做出最终宣判：“那么，奥尔什方，你需要接受四十责打。现在，我暂时没有时间处罚你。今天晚上九点，你们两个，都要在奥尔什方的房间等着。埃马内兰，当奥尔什方受罚时，你必须在场看着。”

4  
华丽精美的水晶吊灯，流溢着柔和明亮的光芒。奥尔什方时不时抬眼，看一眼墙壁上悬挂着一只结构精巧的时钟。埃马内兰闷闷地搓着手。  
快九点了。  
提心吊胆地等待挨打的滋味，一点都不好受，奥尔什方宁可父亲当时就揍他一顿，也比留到晚上好得多。在漫长的对未知的等待中，许多糟糕恐怖的念头，在慢慢地滋长出来。  
时间过得太慢了。吃完晚饭，不到七点。去冲了澡、换了一身衣服，也不到七点半。不安地翻了几页书，仍然不到八点。  
幸好有埃马内兰陪着。  
晚上八点刚过，埃马内兰就到了奥尔什方的房间。他已经后悔了，当时只想躲过眼下难关，却没想到奥尔什方挨打的数目要翻倍。  
“你怎么受得了？”埃马内兰很害怕，四十下板子，那是想都不敢想的数目，他挨上五六下就要嚎啕大哭了，“奥尔什方，怎么办啊……不然还是跟父亲说，我，我也跟你一起挨打……”  
“别担心，我才不怕疼。”奥尔什方当然是紧张的，但他是哥哥，可绝对不能在弟弟面前露怯。他撸起袖子，给小弟看手臂上的一条斜贯而下的五六星寸长、两指宽的青痕，骄傲地挺起胸脯：“你不记得了？这样的伤，我可一声都没叫过。”  
的确，这是埃马内兰亲眼所见。就是在前天，总管和奥尔什方在花园里练剑，他们要给埃马内兰小少爷演示剑术的对战。埃马内兰正惊叹这个只比自己大了两岁的哥哥为什么能有如此出色的剑术的时候，突然间，奥尔什方的木剑脱手，打着旋飞了出去。下一刻，他左手捂着右臂，单膝跌跪在地。总管为自己的失手自责不已，他立刻扶住了奥尔什方，卷起他的袖子，男孩单弱的右臂上，已经烙下了那条淤青。可是片刻后，奥尔什方却慢慢地又站了起来，甚至还露出了轻松的微笑，对大家说一点都不疼。  
“你真的不怕疼？”埃马内兰感到放心了很多，又觉得让奥尔什方替自己挨打的计划是可行的了。  
“真的！不过，万一我的手被打肿了，就不能和你玩堆砌城堡的游戏了。艾因哈特家的小姐会愿意跟你玩的，但是你要做个懂事的绅士，可不许再拽她头发了。”  
“不是打手心。”埃马内兰眨眨眼睛，他挨过几次责打，很有经验，“尺子是打手心的，一只手不会超过五下。如果是用板子，你会被打屁股，挨的数目通常会多一些。”  
嗯了一声，奥尔什方脸颊微热，不自然地攥了攥衣襟的下摆。他先入为主，以为是打四十下手心，怎么竟然是打屁股？那是教育埃马内兰这种顽皮淘气的小孩子才用的方式呢。他才比埃马内兰大了两岁，却觉得自己早就不是小孩子，不适合用打屁股这种方式惩罚了。只是，豪言壮语都说出去了，他绝不肯反悔的。  
“对了，”埃马内兰眼珠骨碌碌一转，“你可以在裤子里面塞条毛巾，这样或许不会很痛……”  
“别闹了，”奥尔什方紧紧地按住前额，这可真是个馊主意，“要是被发现，那我不是死得更惨？”  
他悄悄地松了口气，这样看来，他不会被扒掉裤子揍。幸好。

九点整的时候，他们的父亲果然准时来到了奥尔什方的房间。  
两个犯了错的孩子，屏声敛气老老实实地站在父亲面前。他们都注意到了，父亲手里握着一根两星尺左右的、漆得光滑的木板，一头是手柄方便握牢，一头是平滑宽面。埃马内兰腿有点发软，觉得自己的屁股都开始疼了。他挨过三次板子，那疼痛的滋味，他还记忆犹新。  
“按照约定，你们的惩罚现在开始。”  
明亮的灯光，把两个孩子紧张的表情映得一清二楚，埃德蒙保持着语气的平静，不愿让他们再被自己的疾言厉色吓到。  
他在沙发上坐下，让埃马内兰站在一边看着。又对一个人揽了两份责罚的奥尔什方招了招手，示意他站到自己右手边。  
“趴到我的腿上来。” 埃德蒙吩咐儿子。  
奥尔什方感到耳朵尖都热了起来。被父亲按在腿上打屁股，还要在弟弟面前挨打，他可从来没这么丢人过。  
虽然难堪，却丝毫没有违抗命令的念头，连过多的犹豫迁延也不敢。他笨拙地趴下去，上肢和双腿，都搁在沙发上，小腹贴在父亲的腿上。  
伯爵感到趴在自己腿上的单薄的小身子十分僵硬，这孩子第一次挨打，一定紧张不安极了。他轻拍着儿子的脊背，低声嘱咐：“放松，别紧张。”  
奥尔什方吸着气，努力让身体放松下来，皱了皱酸酸的鼻子，心里很慌。父亲的体温，令他陌生得不知所措。  
将近三年的父子，父亲还没抱过他。  
有那么两三次，似乎父亲要对他伸出手，可却被他下意识地逃开了。奥尔什方总是告诫自己，要记住自己的身份，他不是父亲真正的儿子。  
疏离得太久了，他已经不适应亲人之间温暖亲密的接触了。  
他吸了吸鼻子，把头埋藏进手臂中，可不能还没挨打就哭。埃马内兰还看着，不能让他看笑话。  
“要是疼得厉害，就哭出来，不要憋着。明白吗？”伯爵嘱咐。  
“明白了。”闷闷的声音从臂弯中透出。嘴上答应着，奥尔什方心里却想，哪怕疼死、哪怕把嘴唇咬烂，他也绝对不会哭一声。  
他感到自己上衣的下摆被撩起，父亲的手按在了自己的后背上，他知道责罚要开始了。他的心提到了嗓子眼。  
两秒钟后，一声清脆的声响炸开来，惊破了房间内令人窒息的沉寂。  
埃马内兰吓得一闭眼，小声惊呼。奥尔什方则一声不吭。  
观察着儿子的反应，埃德蒙知道，奥尔什方应当能够承受这样的力度。这记板子，比平时责打埃马内兰的要重不少。这个孩子性格刚强，远比娇生惯养的幼子更能忍受疼痛。稍稍停顿，又稍微加力，击下第二板。  
既然决定要打，那就要打疼，让他记住教训才对。  
奥尔什方双肩微微一抖，仍是闷声不响。  
父亲的板子，结结实实地揍着他的屁股。前四五下，奥尔什方还勉强可以忍受，可是当疼痛开始重复交叠累积时，他就明白，自己竟是彻底低估了被打板子的痛楚。男孩开始懊悔自己的当初逞能，自己这份打就够难熬了，他竟然不自量力，还要替弟弟挨罚。虽然是冬天，但室内炉火太暖，他只穿了一条单裤，单薄的布料，对于抵御捶楚，毫无帮助。  
奥尔什方不在乎摔到磕到，也不在乎被利器伤到，只因那些疼痛来得虽然猛烈，却只有一次，而挨打却是一种漫长的煎熬。木板反复地捶楚着身后那块皮肤与肌肉，把他的大脑里所有的思绪都逼空了，现在除了对抗疼痛，他什么都再不去想。不愿让弟弟看到自己的软弱，他把呼痛声都强行憋在嘴中。  
埃德蒙见儿子虽然始终不作声，伏在自己腿上的小小身躯，却颤栗得越来越厉害。他左手加了两分力气按住儿子后背，右手的挥下的板子，却并没有停下的意思。  
又是一板子打下，与之前伤处重叠，奥尔什方险些叫出声来，他立即把手背塞入嘴里，狠狠地咬下去。  
“父亲！”埃马内兰颤声叫道。他站在一边，哥哥煞白的脸色和痛苦地拧成一团的五官，早已让他心惊胆战。奥尔什方刚刚的动作，他看得清楚。“奥尔什方……奥尔什方在咬他的手……”  
“拿出来，”埃德蒙停下责打，沉声命令，“太疼就喊出声来。”  
奥尔什方把手从嘴里拿出来，却又咬住了嘴唇，仍是一声不吭。  
屁股上猛地挨了连续两下又快又狠的板子，奥尔什方再也熬不住了，他的脊背猛地一挺，小腿连连踢动，短促尖锐的痛苦叫喊从喉咙中冲破而出。“啊！！！”  
“二十下了。”他听见父亲说。  
奥尔什方大口喘着粗气，险些要哭出来。明明已经够疼了，竟然还有整整二十下要挨。  
“刚才是你自己的惩罚，现在，是你要替埃马内兰挨的那份。不过，如果你反悔，还来得及。”说着，他看了一眼站在一边的小儿子。  
埃马内兰脸色煞白，倒退了两三步。  
“不……您打吧。”  
奥尔什方吸了口气，重新把脑袋埋进臂弯里。疼归疼，他绝对不会反悔的。  
埃马内兰抓紧了衣襟，小脸皱着，难过得快要哭了。  
埃德蒙抚了抚儿子的后背，算作安慰，按捺住泛起的不忍心疼。于是，板子再度如之前一般，有规律地打在奥尔什方的身上。奥尔什方紧紧咬着衣袖，始终不肯喊痛，室内只有清脆的板子声，一下又一下地，砸在父子三个人的心上。  
又打了七八下，埃马内兰终于哭出了声音：“别打奥尔什方了……父亲……别打他！”  
“站在一边看着。”埃德蒙不为小儿子的哭声所动。  
埃马内兰真的害怕极了。他突然明白了，哥哥并不是真的不怕痛，而只是在竭力忍痛罢了。他大声哭着：“父亲，是我的错……别打了！”  
“没事！”奥尔什方艰难抬起头，大声叫着：“哭什么！我才不疼呢，一点都不疼！……啊！不！”  
埃德蒙听儿子还在嘴硬逞强好胜，又好气又好笑，索性在他屁股上狠狠揍了两记，猝不及防的猛烈疼痛，让奥尔什方立刻惨叫出声。  
“父亲！”埃马内兰扑过去，挡在奥尔什方身上，哭得撕心裂肺，脸上满是泪痕，“您停下啊……还是打我吧！”  
伯爵终于放下了板子。确实不能再打了，这对两个孩子都太残忍了。  
他扶起了扑在哥哥身上哭个不停的埃马内兰，又把一直趴在自己腿上的奥尔什方也扶了起来。奥尔什方还没喘匀气，埃马内兰就紧紧抱住他，把眼泪鼻涕全都蹭在哥哥身上。  
埃德蒙摸着小儿子的头发：“孩子，你现在明白了吗？让别人替你承担过失，其实自己并不会好受的。”  
埃马内兰呜咽着地拼命点头：“我知道了……您还是打我吧……”  
“算了，奥尔什方都替你挨过了，我不会打你了。我想刚才的事，让你学到的，已经够多了。”伯爵微笑着，把小儿子腮边的泪水擦去。  
埃马内兰听到竟然可以免去挨打，长长地松了一口气。之前藏在内心深处的不安却涌上来，抽噎着承认错误：“其实……是我求着奥尔什方替我写作文的……他，他还劝我不要这样做的。都是……都是我害了他的。”  
“早就猜到了。你才是主谋，奥尔什方只是从犯。但是，已经没事了。再给你五天时间，这次你可以自己把功课补完吗？”  
“嗯，我能！”

5  
埃德蒙吩咐幼子早些回房去睡觉，于是埃马内兰乖乖地听从了。临走的时候，他已经不再哭泣。  
“您不会再打奥尔什方了吧？”  
“今天晚上，不会有人再挨板子了。”埃德蒙温和地回答幼子，“你先回去，我还有些话，需要跟奥尔什方单独说。”  
埃马内兰于是放心地走了。奥尔什方的心则又悬了起来。  
之前的板子打得很重，疼得他大脑中一片空白，疼得他几乎站不直。勉强听着父亲和弟弟说了一会儿话，他才渐渐好转了一些，但屁股仍是很疼。  
伯爵打量着他的私生子。奥尔什方的呼吸有些粗重，嘴唇上刻下了深深的牙印，眉头紧蹙，几丝发丝被汗水粘在了脸上，却仍是努力站得笔直。  
“你明白这次你真正的错误，在哪里吗？”  
“我不该替埃马内兰完成他的作业。”奥尔什方如实回答。  
他的父亲却只是慢慢摇头：“是，但还不全，你没有回答到点上。”  
“……请您原谅……我不懂。”  
“你一直以来，袒护弟弟的方式，就是错的。”  
奥尔什方想了两秒，终于明白了，红着脸回答：“对不起。我不该替他完成功课，更不该替他揽责任，不该替他挨打……”  
他吸了一口气，回想着父亲之前批评过他的话：“您之前说过，我在助长他的不诚实的行为，对他毫无益处。而我一直……都没有真正理解这句话。”  
“但是，你现在都明白了，孩子。”  
“让您失望了，我很抱歉。”奥尔什方低声说。  
“我从来没有对你失望过，”埃德蒙说，“事实上，我一直都为你骄傲。”  
“可是，我从来没做过让您骄傲的事啊？”奥尔什方惊讶又困惑，不解地小声问。  
“不，你一直都是个很棒的好孩子，”埃德蒙凝视着儿子晶莹水润的、和自己一模一样的深蓝色眼睛，想对他解释，他是多么地出色，善良、正义、热心、勇敢……话到口边，却转了想法，“但不管你做过什么，父亲对孩子的爱，总是没有理由、没有条件的。”  
奥尔什方身体一颤。他触碰到了父亲的柔和的满是爱怜的目光。  
慢慢地，湿润的液体一点点漫过眼眶，奥尔什方哽咽着，艰涩地轻声开口：“父亲。”  
埃德蒙眼睛一涩，稚子的呼唤，令他心神激荡，这个儿子，终于肯叫他父亲了。他把爱子搂入怀中，紧紧地抱住。奥尔什方趴在父亲肩膀上，小声抽噎起来。埃德蒙一只手搂紧儿子，偷偷腾出另一只手，迅速拭去了自己眼角渗出的泪滴。

“你不恨我了吗？”良久，伯爵问。  
“我从来就没恨过您啊！”刚刚平复了呼吸的、擦干了眼泪的奥尔什方愕然，慌忙摇头。  
“那为什么你一直躲着我？为什么一直到今天，才肯叫父亲？”  
“我……”奥尔什方窘迫地红了脸，父亲探寻的目光令他慌张得无处可逃，又不敢不回答，嘴唇小小地蠕动。  
伯爵费了些功夫，才勉强听清楚几个词。奥尔什方在说，我不敢，不配，我并不是您真正的儿子。  
埃德蒙心里一阵酸涩，一切都是自己造的孽。  
“你是我真正的儿子，奥尔什方。我无能懦弱，很多东西确实给不了你。但……请你相信，你的父亲对你的爱，和对你两个兄弟一样。”  
男孩浓密的银色长睫上，本来犹自挂着先前的泪滴，此时又被新的泪水润湿，瘦弱的双肩再次一抖一抖。  
“我知道了。我不该……不相信您的。请您……别生气……”奥尔什方抽泣着，拼命用手背擦着眼泪。  
“傻孩子。我怎么会为这种事生气？”伯爵拍了拍儿子的背，“刚才打疼你了吗？你去床上趴着，我给你看看，伤到了哪里。”  
奥尔什方脸一热，用力摇头。  
伯爵站起来，弯腰握住儿子的手，试图把他领向床边，“还是去看看，不用害羞。”他脚步突然一滞，下意识地皱紧了眉，针刺一样的疼痛，突然在膝盖上蔓延开来。  
“您的腿……”  
“坐得久了，腿有些麻木，不太灵便。”埃德蒙微笑。  
“不，您刚来的时候，我就注意到了。您今天好像……”奥尔什方小声说，“……我听总管先生说过，您的腿，曾经受过重伤，有时会疼得很厉害。”  
男孩轻轻拽了拽父亲的手，将父亲拉回到沙发里坐下。他不知道该怎么做，迟疑了一下，又拿起沙发上的一条毛毯，盖在父亲腿上。  
埃德蒙惊讶。  
这个一直缺乏关爱的孩子，却在用简单稚拙的动作，努力地去关爱他身边的人。伯爵沉默着，心里温暖成一片，却也酸涩得不像话。  
奥尔什方也在沉默。他想起了总管说的事情。  
伯爵年轻时，是伊修加德赫赫有名的骑士，征战沙场所向披靡。可他的腿伤，并不是在战场上落下的。  
早年，埃德蒙还未继承父亲的爵位的时候，曾经路过一个村庄，恰恰见到几头受惊的牦牛，在村庄里横冲直撞。当一头牦牛向着两个吓呆的小女孩直冲过去的时候，他在千钧一发之际，把孩子们远远推了出去，自己却被撞倒，一条腿被狂奔的牦牛生生踩折了骨头，碾碎了皮肉，鲜血流了一地。即使福尔唐家请得到伊修加德最好的医生，埃德蒙的腿仍是落下了病根。  
“你都知道了？”伯爵打破尴尬的沉默，笑了笑  
“是。总管先生说，那是您最勇敢的战斗之一，别人都被牦牛吓死了，您却冲了上去。”奥尔什方钦佩敬仰地望着父亲。  
“陈年旧事而已。”埃德蒙说。他从不在孩子面前提起这类事情，那不值得炫耀。“其实，我甚至不觉得，那是什么勇敢。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我什么都没有想。事实上，当时我的头脑完全是空白的，或许让我冲过去的，只是骑士的本能，要保护那两个处境危险的孩子的本能。事后，你的祖母难受坏了，哭着责备我太鲁莽冲动了。连你的祖父也说我不懂得策略。反而是我劝他们，是他们教导我，成为这样的骑士的。”埃德蒙回忆着当年，露出一丝怀念的微笑。  
骑士的……本能？  
奥尔什方深深地吸了一口气。他感到自己体内血液在奔涌着，在呼应着父亲的话，属于自己的骑士之魂在觉醒。中年人和男孩，两双一模一样的深蓝色的眼睛，在彼此对视着。骑士的精神，在父子间传继下去。  
“我一定会像您一样，成为一名真正的骑士的。”奥尔什方昂然说。  
骑士不是头衔、不是荣誉、不是身份地位，而是保护、责任、奉献、与牺牲。忠于主上、忠于朋友，更忠于要守护的人民。千百年来，福尔唐家代代儿女，都以成为骑士为傲。  
等我成为一名真正的骑士的时候，我会让您真正地，为我感到骄傲的。奥尔什方心里默默发誓。  
“你会做得比我更好，我的孩子。”

奥尔什方最终还是坚决拒绝了父亲为他验伤上药，虽然屁股依然还在痛，但是他不在乎，或许第二天就会好了。他送父亲出了房门，埃德蒙临走前，催促他立刻上床睡觉。  
“早点睡吧。如果明天在上课的时候睡着，你可能会再挨一次打。你可不想这样吧？”  
“我会立刻睡下的，父亲！”奥尔什方斩钉截铁地保证着，在合上的门背后，笑着吐了吐舌头。  
（fin）


End file.
